


The Red Room

by AnnieGrimmons101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Fake Blood, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieGrimmons101/pseuds/AnnieGrimmons101
Summary: Everyone has to make cryptocurrency somehow.Uther Pendragon runs a deep web channel where he "violently rapes" young boys, particularly the viewers' favorite, "Bluebird". (Everything in this story is completely consensual and discussed by the characters beforehand. There is no non-con in this fic.)





	The Red Room

**“Welcome… to the Red Room.”**

Merlin had a gag in, was blindfolded, and strapped to a chair by his hands and feet. He knew this routine, and began to struggle helplessly, making pitiful noises into his gag. It was a fancy ball gag, because his master only wanted him to have the very nicest things. When all this was over, he would go back to his room and use his brand new vibrator.

 **“Where should we begin with you…?”** his master’s voice crooned. He had a mask on, and was speaking through a microphone to warble his voice in case the cops were watching the livestream. They also had a state-of-the-art VPN installed that would protect their location. A leather glove grasped Merlin’s bare cock, and he hid his moan by pretending to cry. The smooth brown leather of his master’s gloves felt so good on his skin. **“Mm… let’s see what the viewers want, shall we?”**

A few moments passed in which Master was probably looking at the live comments.

**“They want to see you up on the rack… maybe, maybe…”**

As Merlin expected. He and his master had discussed the possibility that it would be used tonight. Merlin didn’t much care for it. But, then again, he had to make cryptocurrency somehow. One of the “henchmen” wheeled over the rack while another unstrapped him from the chair. Merlin pretended to struggle and tried to run away -- it looked most believable if he actually tried, because, as all the men in the room were easily twice his size, he couldn’t beat them anyway.

Someone forced his wrists up against the metal and cinched the leather straps tight around them. Master watched from afar and chuckled as Merlin screamed for help through his gag. It seemed his master was pleased with his performance; he might even fuck Merlin properly after the livestream as a reward. His knees were wrenched up and tied parallel to his hands, leaving his arse hanging out over the abyss that was the black tile floor. He couldn’t see how he looked, of course, but he was sure the massive camera was zoomed right in on his exposed, unprepared hole.

 **“Shh, shh,”** crooned his master. Merlin obediently cried louder. **“Now, that’s no way for a guest of the Red Room to behave.”** God, that was a hot tone of voice, even with the microphone. **“Let’s see what the people want from you now, boy.”** There was a silence, during which Merlin made sure to struggle periodically. **“Hmm… Oh, dear. I’m afraid it’s the hook.”**

Merlin couldn’t wait. He made sure to show his enthusiasm by thrashing in his bonds, which made his master pull his hair. His groan could thankfully have been misinterpreted as pain. He felt the tip of the hook touch his unlubed entrance. It was just body-safe silicone, but looked exactly like something a serial killer would hang someone on. The tip appeared as sharp as Merlin knew his master’s stare to be, but it would actually feel wonderful on his prostate, which is where he knew it would be rubbed first.

The pain he felt when the thick “weapon” breached him did not have to be faked. His master eased it in horridly slowly, making sure the burn was drawn-out so Merlin would remember his place. Despite how bad it hurt, this was about the extent of the pain his master would ever put him through, and he took comfort in that. Once the silicone tip touched his spot, everything was inconsequential. Merlin hid his pleasure with screaming, his shouts of delight no doubt turning on all the sadists in the comments who thought his prostate was being ripped to shreds.

 **“Hang him up,”** ordered master, savagely tearing the toy out and handing it off. He took a second in the way of the camera to leave a trail of fake blood down Merlin’s inner thigh. One of the other men in the room pulled down one of the chains off the ceiling and clipped the hook to it, sticking it back in his arse and winching him a good foot higher in the air with it. Merlin made sure to shriek and thrash. **“There will be a poll appearing on your screens now. This livestream will continue in ten minutes’ time. Until then… enjoy the** **_view_ ** **.”**

Ten minutes. He could handle that. He pretended to pass out for more than half of it, but made sure to cry and whimper and do other little struggling motions that sickos on the dark web liked. Master would be proud of him after this performance was done. Cryptocurrency was required in order to vote on what would be done to Merlin during the “feature presentation”, as his master always called it, and as long as Merlin was a good boy, they could rake in thousands of dollars in these meager ten minutes.

Merlin knew they were close to getting underway when Master cupped his bare arse with a gloved hand. He wanted to show appreciation for the soft touch, but couldn’t, so he began crying to keep the money rolling in.

 **“Oh, and** **_now_ ** **they want you** **_off_ ** **the rack. Typical,”** complained Master, unhooking Merlin from the ceiling and undoing the straps that held him in place. Merlin chose to sag in his master’s grip rather than fight, but made sure to squirm. The rack squeaked as it was removed from the shot. Something else was set down in its place. Master shoved Merlin down onto the new prop -- a bed -- and Merlin made a show of trying to escape now that he was free to move. He even went to remove the blindfold, but Master grabbed his wrists hard and held him down. **“You’re a feisty thing, aren’t you, boy? Don’t you worry… we’ll train that out of you soon enough.”**

A spreader bar was cuffed to Merlin’s ankles, and he could hear the sounds of other cameras being hastily put together. Master was going to fuck him. On camera. It was a dream come true. Of course, they had done it before, but it was so rare for people to want it that Merlin began to cry for real.

 **“Stop crying,”** tutted Master in his Evil Voice, **“my pipes are clean. You, fetch me a rubber. I don’t want his blood on me.”** A few seconds passed, and Master’s lubed-up cock touched Merlin’s abused rim. He pretended to try to get away from the inevitable, but there was nothing more he wanted in the world. Another man, probably one of the higher-ups, held Merlin still by the hair -- and fuck if that didn’t turn him on -- and unstrapped his gag to fuck his mouth.

His taste was unfamiliar. Merlin let his mouth be abused, now content to let himself be a ragdoll between the two men. Sadists on the internet didn’t need much to get off these days. Although, quite honestly, neither did Merlin.

 **“Look at you, getting hard for your masters,”** crooned Merlin’s one and only _true_ master, who then toyed with Merlin’s cock as he thrusted deep inside him. Merlin cried out, muffled by the other man’s dick in his throat. **“I think he should cum tonight; he won’t be doing it again for a long,** **_long_ ** **time.”** And then he began to stroke.

The man at Merlin’s head yanked his hair hard as he cummed into Merlin’s mouth, pulling out enough so it splattered all over his face, staining his blindfold. Master fucked him hard, stroking him in rhythm with his own thrusts, until Merlin shamefully cried out his release onto the sheets. His master kept going for the camera, but he could feel the larger man trembling, and knew they would have to end the livestream soon. He kept pleading for his master to stop when that was the last thing he wanted, begging for mercy when all the mercy he desired was his master’s hot cum filling him to the brim.

They’d never gone bare. They _would_ never; Master had said so himself.

Still, feeling the strong leather-covered fingers gripping his hips as his master spent… that was a whole other world of ecstasy which Merlin craved every night. Master pulled out and disposed off the condom, Merlin made a show of crying, and soon enough, his Master was telling the viewers to watch again next Sunday night.

“Come here, darling,” whispered Master’s normal voice, and that was how Merlin knew the cameras were off. He gladly climbed into the much stronger arms and let himself be whisked away. “You, prepare the boy an enema and a bath. And you, fetch me one of the suction cup vibes. Waterproof, but I have no preference as to the size.”

Merlin bit out, “Big!” before that someone could escape. He needed to feel full. Master carried him to the bathroom where the enema bag was being filled. Since he knew he should, Merlin relieved himself at the toilet to prevent urinary tract infections; Master always insisted on him staying in perfect health. His blindfold was removed so he could properly aim, but thankfully the bathroom lights had been dimmed so his eyes didn’t have to adjust to the light.

They gave him his enema, washing out the fake blood and the lube left over from his master’s claiming, and Master lowered him into a steaming bath. The vibe was already in place under all the bubbles. Merlin easily pressed the smallest ball into his hole, and moaned as his master forcibly pushed him down into the water so the second ball popped in as well.

“ _Ohh, Master..._ ” The vibe began to work its magic, and soon Merlin was an absolute mess. It didn’t matter that he came in the water, because the bath was only to calm him down after the scene. There would be plenty of time before next Sunday for Merlin to be properly cleaned. Master had beauticians hired for that sort of thing. He kept the vibe going until he was done in the bath, because his master had left him to do other work and he felt lonely.

He toweled himself off and donned his bathrobe to return to his bedroom; he had a week to recuperate before his next scene and wanted to spend as much of that sleeping as possible.

 


End file.
